Another Way
by vagueyetmenacing
Summary: AU in which Teresa, Brenda and the boys are all together in The Scorch Trials and Brenda gets lost along the way. Oneshot (if anyone actually wants, I may add more chapters)


You've been sitting here for what? Fifteen minutes? There's just too much on your head right now. You don't know where you are, and you're scared. You feel your heart beating against your ribcage and it's strangely soothing. Suddenly, you hear footsteps approaching the room you're currently in. You brace yourself for whatever's coming.

After a few moments, a figure of what once was a man is standing in the doorstep. He's wearing a bloody white shirt and jeans, there are random bald spots on his head, as if someone pulled too forcefully. He doesn't have one of his ears. You whimper.

"Oh…What do we have here?" He says, his deep, throaty voice filling your ears.

You get up. If you're going to die, you're dying with some self respect. You pull out the small hunting knife you keep on your belt out and stand in fighting position. The man lunges forward, after you, and grabs your hand, forcing you to drop your weapon. You cry out in pain.

When he grabs you by the neck, you start yelling madly. Suddenly, someone stabs the man from the back. He gags and falls backwards, dropping to the floor.

Teresa's standing there, her gray shirt sweaty and dirty. Her hair's wild, but to you, she looks quite beautiful.

"Brenda." She says.

You start running. She grabs your hand and your heart beat increases impossibly. You two run together, the only audible thing being both of your heavy breathing as you make your way blindly through the corridors. After about 10 minutes of running, she stops, pulling you backwards. She slams you against the wall and keeps you there by pushing your neck with her forearm. You know it's not the time, you really do, but you feel all tingly and hot when she's so close to you, and god dammit, she's pinning you against a wall!

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She yells in your face.

"What?" You mumble.

"Disappearing like that? Leaving me worried like crazy?"

You both stop. She opens her mouth once, twice, but she already said it.

"You were… Worried about me?" You ask, raising an eyebrow in question.

"No!" She scoffs.

"You just said so" You smile.

"I didn't… I didn't mean it" She says, wincing slightly.

You slowly raise your arm, grabbing her wrist and taking her arm off your neck. She doesn't protest. You both stand still for a beat before you push _her _against the opposite wall. You push you thigh between hers and raise both of her arms over her head. She's breathing erratically and heavily.

"You were worried about me." You whisper in her ear. "Say it"

As you wait for an answer, you worry that it's too much, but she doesn't seem to think so.

"I was worried about you." She lets out. "I missed you, too. All those boys wouldn't shut the hell up and all I could think of was that if you were there, we could be doing much better stuff than listening to those idiots talking."

You shudder slightly. After a beat, you push you thigh even further, and she lets out a whimper. You look her in the eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, and they're looking at you expectantly, hungrily. You lean in for a kiss, and she does too.

Your lips crash against hers. You both whimper at the feeling of lips moving against lips and she opens her mouth slightly, letting you in. You do as you're told and in a moment there's teeth, lips and tongues battling for dominance.

You break the kiss, breathing heavily, and she smiles at you.

"I really needed that." She assures you. You smile sweetly at her and let go of her arms. She takes advantage of the slight freedom by circling your waist with them pressing her forehead against your own. "I was really worried" She says again, but now it's different. Now you're not teasing her, you're not asking her. She's just sweetly declaring it. You can see by her darkened pupils that there's still arousal there somewhere, but that's not it this time.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't on purpose" You say, your lips so close together they touch slightly when you speak. The touch sends tingles down your spine.

She holds your hand again, and you walk along the corridors, trying to find the boys. Eventually, you both stop, for you've been exchanging kisses and glances for way too long. You find a room that has a lock and lock yourselves inside it. Luckily, there's a couch inside it, and Teresa pushes you on it. You get instantly hot by the smaller girl taking control. That always does this to you.

She straddles your lap and you lay down, looking her in the ocean blue eyes. She stares at you intently, and you hold her hips. She leans down, kissing your collar bone and making a trail of kisses to your collarbone. You close your eyes and lean your head, giving her more workspace.

You feel hands snaking up your stomach and you shudder. She slowly and tortuously makes her way up. You breath heavily, letting out cuss words every now and then, which is slightly embarrassing, but you can't find it in yourself to care.

Her fingertips brush against your under boob and you whimper. Suddenly there are hands cupping your breasts and you moan. Teresa lets out a breathy chuckle and you whisper a 'shut up' her way.

She starts taking your shirt off, tugging it up and over your head. You start taking her shirt off when you both hear steps getting closer. She quickly hands you your shirt when you hear Minho's voice calling out both your names in the distance. You both chuckle and straighten your clothes before doing an once over on each other and leaving the room. Teresa's still laughing when you spot the boys. You whisper a "We'll end this later" in her ear and walk over to where they are.


End file.
